The present invention relates to a magnetic reproduce apparatus and, more particular, to an improved magnetic reproduction assembly useful for a magnetic reproduce apparatus with a magnetoresistive head.
The operating principle of magnetoresistive heads was disclosed in, for example, R. P. Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,694 issued Feb. 3, 1970, entitlee "MAGNETORESISTIVE HEAD".
Since the magnetoresistive heads can provide output signals as high as about ten times those from the well-known electromagnetic effect type head, it is advisable that such magnetoresistive heads be applied to magnetic reproduce apparatuses to improve operation of the apparatuses.